polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesian National Revolution
Indonesiaball Japanese volunteers British Raj's defectors Supported by : Soviet Unionball|combatant2 = Netherlandsball • Dutch East Indiesball • Autonomous federal Stateballs founded by Netherlandsball, consists of • East Indonesiaball • Great Dayakball • Pasundanball UKball • British Rajball • Australiaball Pontianak Sultanateball Japanese Empireball|strength1 = Republican Army: 195,000 Youths: Estimated 160,000 Former Japanese Empire Army volunteers: 3,000 British Raj Army defectors: 600 Total: Estimated 358,600|strength2 = Royal Dutch Army: 20,000 (initial) - 180,000 (peak) Royal Dutch East Indies Army: 60,000 British Army: 30,000+ (peak) Total: 270,000|casualties1 = 45,000 - 100,000|casualties2 = 8,428|status = Ended|commander1 = Sukarno Mohammad Hatta Sudirman Urip Sumoharjo Hamengkubuwono IX Syarifuddin Prawiranegara Sutan Syahrir Sutomo Suharto Slamet Riyadi Abdul Haris Nasution Mustopo Alexander Evert Kawilarang John Lie Tjeng Tjoan Johannes Latuharhary I Gusti Ngurah Rai Tjilik Riwut Ahmad Tahir|commander2 = Simon Spoor Hubertus van Mook Williem Franken Raymond Westerling Clement Attlee T.E.D Kelly Cokorda Gde Raka Sukawati Sultan Hamid II|caption = SATAY STRONK! REMOVE TULIP!|image = }}The Indonesian National Revolution was a revolutionary war between the Netherlands, and his adoptive son Indonesia, with both sides being supported by allies. Overview The Indonesian National Revolution took place in the years of 1945 to 1949 and resulted in a Netherlandsball Military Victory, but Indonesiaball securing the Political Victory. Major Battles *'Battle of Jakarta' (1945) - The first battle of the war. Indonesian Partisans seize the Jakartian underground (Railway stations, Tram Tunnels, etc) and Radio Stations with little Japanese Resistance. Two Weeks later, Indian soldiers reach the outskirts of Jakarta. Indian troops march into the city and take all Japanese prisoners. Another week later organized street brawls between Indonesian partisans and Indian soldiers erupt. A few days afterwords a skirmish at Independence Square forces Indonesian forces into hiding. (Indian Victory) *'Battle of Surabaya' (1945) - A combined British-Indian Force seized Surabaya and street-fighting between British-Indian and Indonesian troops. After the death of Aubertin Walter Sothern Mallaby an Indian General in a street fight, armed combat broke out. Indonesian Troops took British and Indian interns and internees hostage and held them in a hotel. The British-Indian Force surrounded the block and a stalemate broke out. During a lull in the fighting, a deal was made to release the Internees for food and water. The British escorted the Internees out of the city, then reinforced themselves with another 2,000 Indian forces. The British-Indian Force seized the initiative and started clearing buildings in the block. After 18 hours, the Indonesians surrendered and the battle ended. (British-Indian Victory) * Operation Crow ''' (read more at Operation Kraai) (1948) - A major offensive by British and Dutch Forces quickly seizing the outer Indonesian Islands, then stalemating at the inner islands. After 3 months, the Dutch started to stall and lose territory, forcing the British to retreat as well. ''(Indonesian Victory)' Category:Wars Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving Indonesiaball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving Netherlandsball Category:Wars involving British Rajball Category:Wars involving Dutch East Indiesball Category:Wars before WWI Category:Wars during Cold War Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD